


Heat of the Moment

by acrosstheuniverse_andbackagain



Series: Sabriel - Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheuniverse_andbackagain/pseuds/acrosstheuniverse_andbackagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is starting to build a bond with Sam, and he can feel all of the misery he's causing during Mystery Spot. He just didn't realise that Sam was so smart.</p><p>Surprise Kiss! First Kiss!</p><p>AU 3x11 - Canon Divergent (Oneshot)</p><p>Connected to 'The Deal'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

Gabriel hated doing this to Sam – making him relive Dean’s death over and over. But he had to get the point across that Sam couldn’t save Dean from the Demon Deal. There was no way. Not only that, but Gabriel didn’t want to see Sam trying to save a brother and then fail; Gabriel had been there, done that, and he didn’t want Sam to go through the same thing.

But when Gabriel was getting sick of having maple syrup with the pancakes and decided to switch it for strawberry, he didn’t think Sam would have caught that detail. But he did. Because reliving the same day over 100 times makes you pay attention to any slight difference in detail.

So, of course, Gabriel had to snap them to the next Tuesday. The next thing he knew he was being pushed into a chain-link fence next to his alternate universe restaurant. He tried to play innocent, really he did, but with Sam’s hand on his chest and a pine stake next to his throat, he revealed himself.

“Loki,” Sam growled. Dean glanced between Gabriel and his brother.

“Hiya Sam-a-lam,” Gabriel said jovially and wiggled an eyebrow. He also hated having to lie about his real identity, but sticking with his Pagan deity identity would have to do.

“Please, stop.” Sam pleaded. 

“Stop what?”

“All of this. Killing my brother repeatedly, keeping us locked in this alternate reality loop… I don’t know what kind of sick joke you’re trying to –“

“Oh," Gabriel started, interrupting Sam. "You think _this_ is a prank? Sam, I’m trying to teach you something and if you don’t get the lesson then I’m going to continue to teach.”

Sam groaned. “Please just move me to Wednesday.” He tried pleading again.

Gabriel sighed, deciding to find a loophole. “You want to move to Wednesday? Fine.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, moving the three of them to Wednesday.

Dean died again that Wednesday, but Gabriel didn’t snap his fingers to undo it and repeat the day. He needed to get it into Sam’s head that he could not save his brother, even after pleading with an Archangel and Pagan god. 

For the next six months, Gabriel allowed Sam to have slight glimpses of him, but he saw that Sam had lost his mind in grief over his brother’s “death”. Gabriel was aching from seeing Sam in so much pain. So, at the end of the six months, he played the role of Bobby and successfully lured Sam to join him in summoning him. Gabriel told Sam that a sacrifice would be needed, so Sam tried to selflessly offer himself, but Gabriel took a silver blade and “killed” himself for the summoning.

At first, he didn’t reveal himself, and made Sam think that the summoning had failed, but when he heard Sam heave a giant sob and throw himself on his hands and knees, Gabriel felt his breath hitch in his chest, feeling Sam’s pain. Gabriel revealed himself, and Sam looked at him, tears streaming down his face. 

“Please… please stopping hurting so much, Sam.” Gabriel muttered painfully, making his way over to him, feeling tears of his own sliding down his cheeks.

Sam heaved another sob. “Just… just bring him back.” He choked between sobs. 

Gabriel hoisted Sam up onto his feet, rubbing his tears away with his thumbs. “All right,” Gabriel said simply.

Sam’s eyes lit up, even though they were red-rimmed. He smiled weakly at Gabriel. Gabriel returned the smile, then let go of Sam, and used his jacket sleeve to wipe away his own tears. 

“I just hope you know what I was trying to teach you, because if you do something stupid after the Hellhounds get Dean I’m not going to stop you.” Gabriel went to snap them back to their reality when Sam grabbed his wrist.

“What did you mean when you asked me to stop hurting?” 

Gabriel glanced to the side, trying to avoid to answer. 

“Loki?”

Gabriel winced. “For some reason,” Gabriel left out the fact that he might have been falling for Sam, “I can feel your pain. Just yours. No one else’s.”

“Huh.” Sam replied. He looked deeply at Gabriel’s face, which Gabriel could feel was getting warm, and he shifted his gaze away again.

“Did you still want to go back?” Gabriel asked, turning to look back at Sam when suddenly Sam pressed his lips quickly to Gabriel’s. 

“What was that about?” Gabriel sputtered, and felt his face warm up. 

“Just testing a theory. Seems like I’m correct, too.” Sam smirked. 

Without saying anything, Gabriel snapped Sam back to before the events of Mystery Spot and then watched as Sam explained to Dean what had happened, who didn’t know anything about it, and smiled while trying to skip over the fact that he knew Gabriel had the hots for him.

“Why are you smiling like a lovesick teenaged girl?” Dean asked, scoffing. Gabriel was listening in while remaining invisible and had the urge to punch him in the throat.

"Maybe because I’m glad to be back after spending almost a year where you constantly died, and I hunted without you?” Sam asked, trying to fight the urge to smile.

Gabriel forced the radio to play Asia’s ‘Heat of the Moment’ again, which he decided would be their song. Sam looked around anxiously, wondering if something was going to come out of almost nowhere to kill his brother.

Dean, feeling Sam’s tension from the song, growled at the radio and was about to turn it off when Sam stuck out his arm to stop him.

“Could you just wait a minute?” Sam asked, something urging him to listen to the lyrics.

_I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do _

He smiled sadly and turned off the radio. 

“Um, Sam, what’s going on man? After this whole Trickster fiasco, you’ve been acting so weird.”

“He was apologizing.” 

“Wait, what?”

“That song was the one that played every Tuesday morning and I finally just realized that he had been apologizing the entire time.”

Gabriel smiled in secret. He had his reasons for liking Sam, and his power of deduction was definitely one of them.


End file.
